Seattle Portland
by Maywen
Summary: Six ans après son arrivée à Seattle, Chloé reprend le train pour un trajet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Chlex!
1. Seattle

Enfin je me décide à poster la seconde partie de Portland-Seattle. Je ne vous dirai rien sur la teneur de la fic. J'vous laisse la surprise. Ah, et il vaut mieux avoir lu la première partie avant de lire celle ci ^^ Of course. Elle est sur mon compte

Titre: Seattle Portland  
Auteur: Chlo - Maywen  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: rien à moi. Rien de rien. A part tous les persos sauf Chloé et Lex ^^  
Note de l'auteur: je sens que je vais me faire des amis *sourire niais*

Note de l'auteur bis: Et pour le reste de mes fics, je travaille dessus, c'est juré!

* * *

**1. Seattle**

Chloé rassembla ses affaires, prit sa fille dans ses bras et sortit du taxi. Elle savait que ce jour devait arriver. Sa vie a Seattle… et bien… Disons que c'était vraiment loin de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Et partir était désormais la seule solution.

Oh que oui. La seule solution.

Elle se glissa entre les voyageurs, sa fille trottinant à ses côtés.

Voie six. Elle y était. Le train était en retard. Et c'était aussi bien. Elle devait laisser les choses derrière elle et pour cela, elle devait parler à Thaïs.

- Chérie. Tu sais que nous partons.  
- Oui. » Elle tenait son nounours contre elle, juste contre son cœur. « Et pa… Et Lex ?

A six ans, sa fille venait de découvrir que Lex Luthor n'était pas son père. Rouge de colère, Thaïs leva des yeux plein de larmes vers sa mère.

- Je veux pas.  
- Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, mon ange. Mais… écoute, tu es grande. Et tu as le droit de savoir. Papa a des problèmes avec son ancienne femme. Avec la maman de Cléo et de Madeline. Et c'est pour ça que l'on doit partir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il doit être très concentré pour pouvoir empêcher son ancienne femme de lui enlever Cléo et Madeline pour toujours. Et nous… Je pense que tu dois rencontrer ton vrai papa.

Thaïs fit un léger sourire à travers ses larmes. C'était la fille qui essayait de rassurer la mère. Le monde à l'envers.

- Et papa t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça.

Et c'était vrai. Tellement vrai.

Lex ne savait rien de ce départ. Comment aurait-elle pu le lui dire ? 'Je t'aime mais je te quitte. C'est mieux pour toi, pour nous. Adieux.' Non. Impossible. Improbable.

Elle avait vécu dans le plus petit appartement du monde. Enceinte, avec Lex Luthor comme amant et ses deux filles une semaine sur deux. Ca avait duré six ans. Six longues années. Elle n'avait jamais vécu aussi longtemps au même endroit avec une routine aussi calme. Enfin, calme avec trois enfants à charge.

Et un stupide jour, Cléo avait ramené chez sa mère la brosse à cheveux de Thaïs. Et tout avait basculé.

Tania avait fait de leur vie un enfer. D'abord les journaux. C'était facile de la faire passer pour une arriviste qui avait séparé le couple Luthor. Qui les avait conduits au divorce. Qui avait séparé les parents heureux de deux jeunes petites filles.

Elle avait fait abstraction de tout. Pour protéger ses filles. Ses trois filles. Qui étaient comme les siennes.

Mais Tania était tenace.

Et Thaïs avait fini par se retrouver face à une Madeline, fatiguée et énervée de ne pas avoir sa poupée préférée, lui dire 'De toute façon, t'es pas ma sœur. Et c'est pas ton papa. Toi t'as pas de papa. Il a jamais voulu de toi et tu veux voler le mien.'

Madeline n'avait jamais voulu lui dire cela. Chloé en était sûre. Mais le mal était fait. Lex ne savait plus comment gérer Tania. Ni Madeline ou Cléo. Thaïs le regardait toujours avec bonheur sans jamais oser l'approcher. Elle se sentait de trop.

Alors Chloé avait décidé de simplifier la tâche. Thaïs devait connaître son père. Lex devait finir cette histoire avec Tania. Le choix était évident.

Le train arriva enfin en gare et un monsieur aida sa fille à monter pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la valise.

Elle trouva même une place assise. C'était déjà ça. Thaïs se cala contre elle.

Cette fois-ci. Elle allait faire ça dans l'ordre. Présenter sa fille à son vrai père. Trouver un travail stable. Vivre et essayer d'être heureuse. Juste essayer. Sans lui. Sans elles.

Essayer.

Elle devait s'en convaincre. Même si elle avait le cœur brisé.


	2. Tacoma

Et parce que je suis une grande malade complètement déjantée, voilà une suite! Et ouais! Carrément!

* * *

**2. Tacoma**

- Puis-je m'installer ici ?

Chloé releva la tête, clairement surprise d'entendre cette voix. Elle l'autorisa à s'asseoir d'un signe de tête et se résigna à devoir l'écouter.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Monsieur Luthor m'a demandé de veiller sur vous pendant votre voyage.

- Walter. Sérieusement. Comment avez-vous su…

- Mademoiselle Cléo est très intelligente pour son âge. Peut-être même un peu trop. Et donc, elle a vite compris vos intentions.

Chloé se surprit à sourire. Cette gamine lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle voulait. Mais elle l'appréciait. Même plus que ça, elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Elle l'avait élevée une semaine sur deux.

- Et Lex vous a envoyé. Pour m'en empêcher ?

- Non. Juste pour veiller sur vous et vous rappeler où est la maison.

- Et c'est en vous envoyant, ne vous vexer pas hein,… mais vous envoyer…

- C'est juste pour qu'il sache dans quel wagon vous êtes. Il doit vous rejoindre à Olympia. » Avisant l'air choqué de Chloé, il poursuivit. « Il est en jet et il compte bien vous parler.

Chloé ne savait plus où se mettre, sa fille, les yeux grands ouverts par la curiosité fixaient Walter. Chloé savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, c'était évident. Son papa venait par les airs pour venir la rechercher et l'empêcher de partir. Et même si ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela, Chloé aussi était impressionnée. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je…

Elle ne savait que dire. Dire de tout arrêter. Que Lex ne devait pas venir, qu'il devait sauver ses filles ? C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça ! Il n'était pas sensé… Il n'était pas sensé venir la chercher. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui était important.

- Reposez-vous. J'irai en balade dans le train avec Thaïs pendant que vous… enfin, que vous mettrez les choses au clair. » Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite fille qui lui fit un maigre sourire. « Parce que ta maman et ton papa sont très très très compliqués et nous, nous avons très envie de chocolat.

- Il n'y a pas de chocolat ici. » Précisa Chloé, se rappelant le stupide pacte que Lex avait écrit.

- Monsieur Luthor a fait changer cela il y a cinq ans il me semble. Et il y a également des glaces et des gaufres.

Chloé éclata de rire tout en recommençant à pleurer. Lex avait-il vraiment prévu son départ depuis tellement d'années ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

- Je pense qu'il s'est dit qu'un jour vous en auriez besoin. Portland est une ville bien triste. Il faut au moins deux kilos de chocolat dans le sang pour supporter la vue de la ville.

Thaïs rigolait maintenant aux pitreries de Walter. Et les autres passagers souriaient tous plus ou moins discrètement. C'était vraiment… improbable que cet homme si sérieux en costume noir strict puisse faire rire autant de personnes.

- Nous arrivons à Olympia, il me semble. Thaïs, prépare toi, nous allons faire un festin !


	3. Olympia

Et parce que je suis une grande malade complètement déjantée, voilà une suite! Et ouais! Carrément! (oui, encore une fois ^^)

* * *

**3. Olympia**

Thaïs, dans les bras de Walter, souriait d'un air incertain. Lex coupa court à ses hésitations en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.

- Je te verrai plus tard. Je dois parler avec maman. Et pas trop de sucreries. Walter ne doit pas trop grossir.

L'homme incriminé leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança en titubant et râlant contre les trains bringuebalant.

- Je crois que je lui dois une augmentation de salaire. » Tenta Lex.  
- Au minimum. Et soit dit en passant, ton humour ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.  
- Disons qu'il s'accommode mal d'un départ.  
- Lex… » Sa voix était suppliante. Il ne pouvait ignorer la situation, il devait la laisser partir…

Il la dévorait des yeux. Comme si le moindre clignement des yeux pouvait lui laisser l'occasion de le fuir encore une fois. Quand il avait appris pour ce départ… Il avait embrassé sa fille. Avec tendresse. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce que sa fille voulait. Et parce qu'elle était une Luthor et qu'elle n'avait peur de rien, Cléo lui avait demandé de lui ramener sa maman à la maison. Il n'avait pas eu d'hésitation. Il savait de quelle maman elle parlait.

- Il y a deux jeunes filles qui m'ont demandé de partir pour sauver leur maman. » Chloé sursauta et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Et si jamais ça t'intéresse, ce n'est pas de Tania qu'elles parlaient.

Oh que non. Madeline avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras quand Cléo lui avait expliqué avec tact mais sans aucune douceur que Chloé était partie. Elle était restée prostrée un long moment avant de chercher Chloé à travers tout l'appartement. Et ce n'était pas le prénom de la jeune femme qu'elle criait. C'était bien des 'maman' désespérés qui sortaient de ses lèvres roses.

Lex ne le dirait pas à Chloé aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'elle l'entende elle-même quand elle reviendrait chez eux. Si elle revenait un jour chez eux.

- Tu dois te battre contre Tania. Et elle a une arme contre toi en m'ayant dans les parages.  
- Et donc tu repars à Portland ?  
- Thaïs mérite de connaître son père. Quand je vois quel père tu es, je ne peux pas la priver de cela.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il si grand, si fort, si beau, si tendre avec elle alors qu'elle ne faisait que le fuir.

- Et me priver de toi ? C'est juste ?  
- Tu as tes filles et je sais à quel point tu peux être merveilleux auprès d'elles. Et je ne veux pas être la cause de votre séparation. Tant que je serai là, Tania ne te laisseras pas en paix.  
- Ca c'est mon affaire, Chloé. Si tu le veux, Thaïs peut connaître son père biologique. Elle le doit. Pour ne jamais regretter. Mais… » Il s'arrêta et Chloé sentit son cœur rater un battement. « Je la considèrerai à vie comme ma fille. Notre fille.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-elle faire après une telle déclaration.

Le fait que la moitié du compartiment lorgnait dans leur direction ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait assez que pour attraper le col de la chemise de celui qu'elle venait de quitter pour l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois.


	4. Centralia

Bon, deux jours, c'est pas non plus trop comme délai ^^ Rosa, ma revieweuse attitrée ici, ton bac? :) Champagne au frais ici pour fêter ça ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passent ici :)

* * *

**4. Centralia**

Mais un baiser n'arrangeait rien à leur problème. Centralia arriva assez vite et le train se vida lentement. Il ne restait que quelques badauds, ci et là, qui pestaient contre le retard du train.

- Et tu penses les retrouver facilement ?

- Je vais essayer l'appartement et puis essayer de voir si les voisins les ont vus dernièrement. Après six ans… Je… non, c'est rien, oublie.

- Ils ne sont plus dans leur appartement. Ils vivent dans un immeuble dans le centre de Portland. » Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier où était griffonnée une adresse. « Si jamais ça peut t'aider.

- Tu penses toujours à tout, n'est ce pas ?

C'était presque rageant de voir à quel point il tenait à elle et prévoyait ce qu'elle ne prévoyait pas. Mais c'était aussi impressionnant de voir que lui tenait assez à elle pour savoir ce dont elle avait besoin.

- J'essaie. Même si je n'avais pas prévu que tu partirais comme ça, sans m'en parler. Me quitter ainsi… » Il fit une grimace qui fit pouffer une petite vieille assise non loin d'eux. « J'aurais cru que tu voudrais me parler.

Chloé sourit lentement, caressant la joue de Lex de son pouce.

- Te parler… Te parler était le seul moyen pour lâcher toutes mes résolutions, me glisser dans notre lit et ne plus jamais, jamais en ressortir.

- Si je comprends bien, tu rentres à la maison ?

- Non.

- Chloé…

- Tu dois mettre Tania hors d'état de nuire. Et je dois annoncer à deux types qui sont frères qu'un d'eux est papa. On a du pain sur la planche. Donc, toi à Seattle, moi à Portland.

- Non.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- D'accord, alors je fais de même. Je te laisse un mois. Un mois maximum. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Je fais disparaître Tania de la surface de la Terre. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? » Demanda Chloé, sentant venir les mauvaises intentions de Lex.

- Que tu m'épouses dès que cela sera fait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien compris.

- C'est la pire demande de tous les temps.

- Tu viens de me quitter. Tu es dans un train. Difficile de faire vraiment plus… romantique.

- Mais plein de films ont réussit l'exploit de rendre le train romantique et toi, tu me fais la pire demande en mariage au monde.

Lex se retourna les yeux ronds vers la petite vieille qui marmonnait un 'Elle a pas tord, la blondinette'.

- Tu l'as payée ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement à Chloé qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, j'avais prévu de m'enfuir pour que tu me demandes en mariage. Logique !

- Au moins, je suis sûr de t'épouser pour ton sens de l'humour.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui !

- Tu n'as pas dit non.

- Ce n'est donc pas un oui.

- Qui ne dit mot, consent.

- Non.

- Non ? Tu refuses de m'épouser ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne répondrai pas à la pire demande. Ca serait cautionner ce genre de demande donc oublie.

- Ce n'est pas négociable de toute façon. Et Thaïs a accepté la bague. T'es foutue.

- Tu vas épouser notre fille ?

- Non, sa mère. Même si elle est un poil bornée et que la convaincre va être ardu. Genre, le temps qu'on arrive à Portland. Et Thaïs a bien voulu garder la bague de sa maman. Elle trouvait ça très mignon parce que ça brille.

- Ma fille est une Luthor. Je suis foutue.

- J'te l'avais dit ça.


	5. Kelso

Et nous revoilà pour une suite (pour une fois que je mène une fic aussi bien :) profitez ^^ )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**5. Kelso**

- Donc Thaïs a dit oui à ma place ?

- Oui, mais tu peux confirmer. Je ne suis pas contre un petit oui.

- Lex…

Chloé le regardait avec tendresse et appréhension. L'épouser, c'était rendre les choses encore plus réelles. C'était officialiser leur relation aux yeux du monde entier. C'était également la possibilité de renouer des liens avec sa vie d'avant. Lex l'avait informé du départ de Lana, du mariage de Lois et Clark, de la mise en couple de son père et toutes ces nouvelles l'avaient bouleversée.

Les revoir pouvait être un choc. Elle les avait quittés du jour au lendemain, sans un mot. Comment pouvait-elle revenir ? Pouvait-elle seulement revenir ?

- Arrête de te faire du mouron.

- Je suis paniquée.

- Je sais.

- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir assumer tout en si peu de temps. James et Will me détestaient déjà avant que je parte. Revenir avec un bébé… Enfin, une enfant de six ans. Et s'ils décident qu'ils ne veulent rien savoir ? Thaïs…

- Thaïs a presque l'âge de raison. Fais-lui confiance.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Walter et trois petites bouilles.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ces jeunes dames voulaient venir pour…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Thaïs se glissa contre Lex tandis que Cléo et Madeline se ruaient sur Chloé en la suppliant de revenir chez eux. A la maison.

- Ah, et sinon, je vous ai aussi ramené des bonbons. Je pense que ça vous fera du bien après vos émotions.

- Quelles émotions ? » Demanda Chloé suspicieusement alors qu'elle embrassait Madeline sur le front.

- Et bien, une demande en mariage…

- Il le savait avant moi ? Lui aussi ? » Chloé était stupéfaite. « Le monde entier le sait ?

- Non, pas le monde entier mais si tu veux savoir, j'ai demandé ta main à ton père.

- Et grand-père a dit oui. » se sentit obligée de dire Cléo et Thaïs tandis que Madeline souriait.

Son père était au courant. Et si son père était au courant, Lois l'était aussi. Elle paniquait. Elle paniquait vraiment. Le retour en arrière était impossible. Elle devait affronter ses démons du passé. Elle qui craignait de les avoir déçus, elle allait devoir tout affronter.

- On pourra être demoiselle d'honneur ? » Demanda Cléo.

- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui, mon cœur. » Lui répondit Lex.

- Papa ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir ! Tu peux pas ! Et tu vas rester, hein, oui ? Mam… Chloé. Tu vas rester hein ?

Devant tant de fougue, Chloé se sentit craquer. De toute façon, elle devait avancer. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui, je vais rester. J'accepte.

- Yes !


	6. Portland et audelà

la dernière suite. :) J'en reviens pas. une fic complète enfin! J'y croyais plus depuis le temps ^^

Et... j'vous laisse découvrir. J'ai adoré me lancer ce défi d'un chapitre court tous les 1 ou 2 jours. Ça s'est révélé excellent :)

Enjoy et on se retrouve très vite pour une de mes fics en cours (walk, ibo et une inédite déjanté qui parlera de parapluie ^^)

* * *

**6. Portland et au-delà**

Le voyage avait été étonnamment calme. Les deux dernières heures de train avaient été bien occupées pas les rires des filles, la réconciliation de Madeline et Thaïs qui avaient décidé de partager leurs parents et les grignotements de Walter. Pour un peu, Lex se serait demandé ce qu'on avait fait des quatre tornades qui habitaient normalement chez lui. Walter, par contre, le rassurait. Il était égal à lui-même. Gourmand et attentionné.

Chloé semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Lex ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle devait gamberger. C'était sa spécialité. Et quand elle gambergeait trop, elle fuyait. Les problèmes, elle ne les assumait pas. Une crise au Planet où elle avait été impliquée ? Elle était partie pour Portland. Elle craignait d'être enceinte et devoir affronter ses deux amants ? Elle avait fuit pour Seattle. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour elle de retourner à Portland pour assumer ses actes. Mais c'était en le fuyant lui, qu'elle avait avancé.

Et ça, lui, il ne l'assumait pas. Elle l'avait intrigué en tant qu'adolescente amoureuse de Clark qui ne la voyait pas. Et son départ précipité avait aiguisé cette curiosité qu'était Chloé Sullivan à ses yeux. Quand il l'avait retrouvée dans ce train, il savait qu'elle vivait dans cette ville et qu'elle vivait comme elle le pouvait. Mais il ne pensait pas craquer pour cette blonde au regard franc.

- Dès qu'on sera là, je prendrai des billets de train. Dis-moi ta destination, elle sera la notre. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je… » Après un temps d'hésitation, elle reprit. « Métropolis. Je pense que mon père sera content de rencontrer ses petites filles. Et puis, j'aimerais voir Lois et Clark. Si cela ne te gêne pas.  
- Pas le moins du monde, amour.

Et Portland arriva. Ils restèrent là un an. Un an pour régler tous les non dits. Lex faisait régulièrement l'aller-retour pour se débarrasser légalement de Tania. Chloé amenait Thaïs chez James qui s'était révélé le père biologique. Et les filles grandissaient. Ce ne fut qu'après cette année d'adaptation que Thaïs décida qu'elle voulait Lex comme papa et James comme ami, ce qui convenait aux deux hommes. Et Tania s'était de toute façon trouvé un autre milliardaire.

Gabe Sullivan fut réellement ravi de rencontrer toute cette étrange famille recomposée. Il fut gauche mais tellement attendrissant que les filles l'adoptèrent sur le champ. Chloé lui demanda pardon. Il accepta. Et il exigea de conduire sa fille jusqu'à l'autel pour son mariage.

Lois se révéla enceinte de jumeaux. Chloé était ravie même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lois était journaliste et célèbre. Clark était discret mais amoureux.

Sur un coup de tête, ils achetèrent une maison à la campagne. Smallville était une évidence. Et les mois passèrent. Chloé décida d'écrire et Lex gérait sa société en étant enfin à proximité de son siège administratif.

Le train resta leur moyen de transport préféré. C'était surement ça, le plus important.


End file.
